


Sleep's Overrated Anyway

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: zanorannaDecember 2nd, 2010TITLE: Sleep's Overrated AnywayPAIRING: Bastian Schweinsteiger/Mario Gómez (est. Bastian Schweinsteiger/Sarah Brandner, past Bastian Schweinsteiger/Lukas Podolski)RATING: NC-17WORD COUNT: approx. 2000DISCLAIMER: None of this is true.SUMMARY: Bastian just wants to fucking sleep -- why the hell won't Mario leave him alone?A/N: Originally prompted at footballkink, cleaned up & reposting here.





	Sleep's Overrated Anyway

“他在跟你调情，Basti，”Lukas叹了口气道，他的声音通过手机有点小得听不清，但是Bastian很清楚现在lukas脸上的表情。

“没啊，”bastian争辩道，盯着烤面包机，等着他的早餐。他睡眼惺忪又饥肠辘辘；该死的烤面包机还要等到天荒地老。

Lukas又叹了一口气，说道，“basti，他脱掉了他该死的衬衫，他还宠爱地抚摸你的脑袋，简直没有比这更明目张胆的了。”

“不可能。”bastian再次反驳道，一边抑制想捅那台面包机一刀的冲动，他确信如果他这么做那玩意可能工作得更快，虽然sarah如果发现了肯定会冲他大喊大叫。惹sarah对他发火从来不是件有趣的事。虽然这个早晨已经特别糟糕了——而现在它简直是肯定的，绝对的，悲伤又不幸的早晨。“他没有把我当宠物一样抚摸而且他脱掉衣服只是因为，我不知道。也许是因为它湿掉了又不舒服还有反正ellen也会让我们那么做？而且为什么不是你在发疯？如果你相信你现在说的，你会心烦意乱的。”

“我已经把对misha，miro还有jens的担忧放到他身上了，”Lukas道。“而且他确实在调情。认真地调情。他所有表现就像一只在炫耀他开屏尾巴的孔雀。bastian，该死的张开你眼睛看看清楚，好么？如果你不相信我的话，去问问sarah。她会告诉你的。听着，我晚些再打给你，louis在哭，我得走了。在此之前，关于mario，你得做点什么。哦，还有monika向你问好，顺便替我向sarah带好，bye。”

bastian现在盯着他的手机而不是烤面包机了。面包机突然弹出来，而他被那个声音惊得退了一步，当sarah像风一样轻快地跑进厨房时，他正把那些面包片端出来。

“爱你，bye，谢谢你的爱心早餐！”她亲了亲bastian的脸颊，从冰箱里抓了一瓶果汁，然后又像风一样消失，从后门离开了。

Bastian再次看着空空如也烤面包机，sarah的话虽然言之有理，可是他一点都不喜欢。伴随一声呻吟，bastian只好放弃早餐的打算，重新爬回床上。

他永远不会跟mario约会，永远都不会的。

 

bastian醒过来接着立即就希望自己没醒来过，他的头疼得厉害。

他们今天没有训练（谢天谢地，不然就算他现在马上起床，bastian也已经迟到4个小时了）而sarah正在拍摄广告。bastian正面临着一个完全自由的下午和晚上，不管他想做什么都可以，而他稍稍有些————迷失。在拜仁和国家队之间，在sarah和试图作为lukas最好的朋友还有louis的教父之间，尽管他在数小时的路程外。bastian并没有太多时间留给自己。最近他被太多的事情牵扯着，特别是那些一直源源不断的受伤新闻，这令他————跟其他人比起来————越来越紧张几个星期后即将到来的世界杯之旅。

 

电话铃响起，bastian滚过去，脚还缠在床单里，睡觉时被压住的左手手指像千万针扎一样刺痛着。

“hello？”

“bastian！”Mario听上去已经醒来好几个小时了————或者他昨晚根本就没上床睡觉，从聚会后一直兴致高昂。bastian讨厌他。

“我讨厌你，”bastian道，转身仰面躺在床上，盯着天花板一动不动。

Mario笑了，“你还在睡觉呢，我的第二副队长？”Mario戏弄道，“这个时候？起床啦，我会过来带上你，我们出去吃午饭吧。”

bastian呻吟了一声。“不，我没有吃过东西而且我甚至不想活着，走开。”

“不可能，”Mario说，“起来，basti，还有要做的事，有等着见面的人，有要去的地方。”

“你自己去吧，”bastian说，然后结束了通话。一秒钟后他的手机再次响起来，bastian回答说，“我不打算起床，戈麦斯。”

这次笑得更久了，接着mario道，“我会在一个小时内过来的，给我滚下床，basti，或者等我到那里时，面对我的愤怒。”

bastian挂断电话，接着，作为附加保险，关掉了他的手机，继续睡觉。

bastian在他睁开眼睛之前就醒了过来，他躺在那儿过了数秒钟，意识到有什么不对劲，虽然不清楚，到底，是什么不对劲。他睁开眼睛然后惊呼起来，猛地往后缩直到他的头撞上了床头板。

“噢，”Mario说，“想必很痛。”

bastian瞪了他一眼，坐起来揉了揉他的后脑勺，“要不是我一睁开眼就看见你的蠢脸离我只有一厘米近，我就不会撞到脑袋了。谢谢，mario，为此真是太感谢你了啊。”

Mario有一会儿看上去很内疚，接着咧嘴一笑，“最起码你起床了！现在快点，起来，起来，起来！不然，”他补充道，像恶魔一般，“我来让你起床。”

“你已经给了我一个脑震荡了。”bastian道，瞪着他的队友。“现在走开，我要继续睡觉。我们有些人确实是太老了不适合——你知道吗？别介意，只是，只是嘘————”

bastian迅速倒下去，把自己整个儿包进毯子里，还把一个枕头盖在脑袋上来隔绝mario的那些笑声。

真是，这真不公平。

Mario突然猛地把枕头一抽，然后忽略了bastian的抱怨道：“如果你脑震荡了，让你保持清醒是我的责任。而且你就比我大一岁，所以你不能把这条线划在我身上，说什么“我太老了，”不管怎样。现在，来吧，basti，起来。”

来吧，basti————mario在Strenesse拍摄时说了同样的话。bastian看着mario，不情愿地想到lukas也许说中了什么，特别是mario把他叫醒来的方法（嘴唇距离嘴唇只有呼吸的距离，近得足够让他看清楚mario眼瞳的颜色和眼底的阴影，眼角周围的皱纹，还有整张脸都饶有兴味地闪闪发光），他紧挨着他坐的方式（在床上，只隔着一层被单，一直腿挨着腿，太近了），那些调情和挑逗，还有触碰。

“哦天哪，”bastian说，勉强承认这个令他目瞪口呆的事实，他的头疼也突然地，完全消失了。“天哪，你真的是在跟我调情。”Mario安静下来，眼睛看着bastian试图寻找某种反应，结果，“哦天哪，你喜欢我。”

Mario哼了一声，“你以为我们还是小孩子么？是的，我喜欢你，”他说，然后补充道，“但是我也真的，真他妈的想要你，basti。”

“什么？”bastian道。“你，我。什么？”

“basti，”Mario说，“拜托，来吧。我做了我所有能做的，就差没自己脱光跪在你脚下祈求你了。哼。你知道，也许我应该跳过其他所有事情先试试那个。”

bastian好几次张开又合上他的嘴巴，但他不知道该说什么，也找不到任何事情来填补这段沉默，至少没什么有意义的事情。他最终道，“是lukas教唆你这个的？mark？micha？是micha，是不是，该死的，我告诉过自己我不打算——”

他本该继续说完这句话，但是mario的嘴唇已经阻止了他，mario在吻他，有点点犹豫不决地，就像他在害怕bastian会推开他，但是究竟为什么，bastian从前会做过——

“别想了，”Mario低喃着，依旧保持着很接近的距离，甚至他嘴唇说话时的动作会拂过bastian的嘴。“不然我会被迫觉得我做的一切都是错的。”

“但是，我不能，我的意思是，有多久了，到什么程度？”bastian问道。

Mario露齿一笑，挪得更近一些，“basti，你知道作为一名足球运动员，我有多么尊敬你，对吗？还有我觉得你是多么令人疯狂的一位中场球员？但其他人说的对，面对这种事情时，你真的是很迟钝，不是么？”

bastian本想愤怒地抗议mario那完完全全在惹人恼怒的宠溺表情，但接着mario再次亲吻他————这次用上了舌头————而这感觉是如此的好以至于他决定他应该更大度些，让事情就这么过了吧。

他们疯狂地亲吻着，但接着mario转移了位置，把bastian推倒在床上并且跨坐在他的屁股上。他们之前也做过类似的动作，在进球的庆祝中，有时候在热身的伸展运动中，但从来没有带着什么意图——而且，哦，上帝，mario他妈的早就有所意图，现在再清楚不过了。

“想干你，”Mario俯身下来，低声在他耳边说道，轻轻啃咬着bastian的耳垂，之后沿着bastian的脖子一路吸吮着往下。

bastian的手放在mario的屁股上————他不清楚是什么时候发生的————他的手指随着mario声音，那深沉的，充满欲望的语调，反射性地挖进了肉里。  
“好吧，”bastian上气不接下气地说，当他向上扭动磨蹭着，但mario的手指勾住bastian的手链然后往上拖直到bastian的手被拉到了头顶上，手臂，脖子还有胸膛都伸展开来，被欣赏着，被展示着。“但是sarah，”bastian说。

“别担心sarah”Mario道，在bastian的脖子上种下一个个草莓印，咬着他锁骨的曲线。“我已经跟她说过了。她说只要我们做完之后把床单洗了，那就没问题。”Mario吮吸着bastian一边的乳头，立刻bastian就把身体拱成了一张弯月，喉咙里滑出一声他永远也不会承认那是他发出来的呻吟声，mario补充道，“她真是惊人，不是么？”

“停止想着我的女朋友，”bastian说，把腿再往外张开了些，闭上了眼睛，当mario换了位置开始用牙齿轻咬着他的肚子直到他的阴茎。“还有你不准跟她做。”

Mario大笑起来，“先别说我从来没想过，不过，只是为了公平起见，你为什么不告诉她她也不准跟我做呢，对吧？现在，我们都说完了？”

bastian等着直到mario看着他，然后郑重地点点头。

“很好。”

 

……

第一次有点不舒服，一根真正的阴茎毕竟跟sarah的假阳具完全不同，而且bastian还没有被另一个男人干过，自从第一次——也是唯一的——他和lukas试了一次之后。那次结束在大笑之中，但是这次不同，更好；这次不会让他觉得所有事情都很奇怪，不会觉得就像一个实验。事实上，这感觉真他妈的好，mario的手指在他里面，撑开他，冰凉的润滑剂随着mario’的手指从一根增加到两根，两根增加到三根而迅速升温变得火热，mario经常隔一段时间就停下来查bastian是否仍然适应。

他非常沉醉其中而且他肯定已经大声地说出来了，正如他很肯定当mario用他的阴茎，而不是手指干他的时候，他立即更大声地呻吟起来。欲望在他身体内部燃烧着，但这感觉很好，就像一个进球后在草地上的滑跪，一场完整的90分钟比赛后肺部疼痛地灼烧，一场周中的比赛后腿部肌肉的抽搐。

如果说第一次开始是不舒服但很快就变成了舒服，那么第二次就是舒服然后变成了欲仙欲死的极其舒服。

第三次就有点儿过分了，但是mario先从冰箱里拿出来了巧克力酱，所以至少这是一次黏糊糊的，凌乱不堪的过分，以许多的舔舐和吮吸作为开始。

……

bastian最终离开了床，但只是把床单丢进洗衣机然后跟mario一起沐浴而已。

他还是没有吃到他的早餐而且仍然他妈的累极了（也许现在比之前更累了），但总体来说？当然还是值得的。

 

-end-


End file.
